The overall goals of the Center are to: (1) provide better access to standard laboratory analyses and facilities, and appropriate biostatistical techniques and computers for data analysis; (2) assist in the recruitment of study patients with diabetes and suitable controls, and provide complex animal models such as primates for diabetes related investigation: (3) foster and encourage the development and efficient use of new technologies relevant to diabetes research; and (4) coordinate, stimulate and support collaborative studies between investigators interested in diabetes at the University of Washington. To accomplish these goals the Diabetes Endocrinology diabetes at the University of Washington. To accomplish these goals the Diabetes Endocrinology Research Center has been organized around seven core units- Administrative Core, Biostatistics Core, Clinical Research Core, Cytohistochemistry Core, Physiology Core, Radioimmunoassay Core and Tissue Culture Core. Through the specific service provided, these cores support the research of over 46 Affiliate investigators and 31 Associate investigators. This research covers the entire spectrum of diabetes investigation including (a) molecular, cellular and physiological regulation of metabolic hormones and the mechanism of hormone action, (b) the etiology and pathogenesis of IDDM and NIDDM, (c) the mechanism of hyperlipidemia and the role of lipoproteins in atherosclerosis, (d) the etiology, pathogenesis, treatment and prevention of diabetic complications and (e) the etiology and pathogenesis of obesity. In addition, the Center, through its Pilot and Feasibility Program and a new Molecular Studies Development Program, provides initial support for new investigators in the field of diabetes, new ideas by established investigators in other disciplines and encourages the application of molecular biology to problems in the field of diabetes. To broaden and enhance the scientific environment for diabetes research at the University of Washington, the Center's Enrichment Program provides a Seminar Series, Core Symposia, and Visiting Scientist Program.